thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxhunt
After the Runners rescued Ombre and took Bala down, it became apparent that not all of Ombre's belongings had staying in Bala's manor. The fractured Sanguine Guild had parceled out some of her belongings among themselves, and she managed to track down one item in particular that she wanted back. She went to Goro and Roddy, her very best friends, for help, and Jasper was also there so she went along with the mission as well. This splinter group of rogues had become obsessed with the notion that Morgan Wyn, their former leader, was in fact still alive and also a vampire. They also wanted to become vampires, and figured if they just drank enough blood, it'd work out eventually. (So far, no dice.) They were being led by a jester bard named Crimson. The gang went to their skeevy, bloody hideout, and immediately captured a sleeping man and found out about Crimson and how many people she had with her. Dragging him along, they encountered a couple of rogues, but talked their way out of conflict by claiming to know John. "John who?" "Y'know, John." Goro rolled a 31 and got away with it. They went to talk to Crimson, and in chatting with her, found out that she actually used to be a Maskarran cleric whose powers were revoked. This intrigued Goro, but the gang stayed largely focused on getting Ombre's stuff back, and with Roddy Sending to Morgan Wyn to get her to agree to come to them, Crimson agreed to possibly give up the loot. She just wanted to meet Morgan, and in fact threatened to kill the gang now that Morgan was on her way, but Goro deftly claimed to be Morgan Wyn's fiance, and Crimson bought that, too, and decided to let them live. Also, Jasper flirted with a water genasi who was hanging out in a fountain, but left the woman seeming puzzled, because the play The Little Mermaid hasn't been localized to Skyport yet. Unfortunately, when Morgan turned up, Crimson cast a spell on her that Roddy recognized as Cure Wounds, and when it took effect, her archers leveled their bows at Morgan. Goro valiantly threw himself in front of her, taking a couple of hits, and she further deflected the arrows to avoid death. One of Crimson's rogues crept behind our heroes to lock them in, so Roddy kicked off the fight with a Shatter and they got on with business. Jasper took some heavy hits from a couple of rogues, Goro took a couple more arrows, and Crimson inflicted wounds on Roddy, and the gang began to realize that they were outmatched for a fight of this size. Roddy grabbed Jasper, Goro grabbed Morgan, and they all dimension stepped out of there. Back home, Goro demanded to know what was so important that Ombre had sent them into this mess. She apologized profusely, healed them, and was visibly distressed that they'd been hurt. A little reluctantly, though, she answered that while she liked her magic items, she could always buy more and make more -- the one she'd sent them to recover was an enchanted amulet that cast the illusion of her little sister, who died about three hundred years ago. It was irreplaceable. Goro threw his hands up. "Well, I guess we're going back!" ... Maybe with reinforcements this time. Category:Session Recaps